My Immortal
by MZAMY
Summary: Somebody is gone, but their presence still lingers.. Will they ever go? Please R&R!


_ My Immortal_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Krystal, my own creation. The other people mentioned own themselves.

Note:: The pairing I am using, is one I haven't seen before. So voila, I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review, and tell me what you think!!!

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

And it won't leave me alone 

The young woman walked into the bedroom of their-her large Atlanta, Georgia home. She just threw herself onto the bed, tears threatening to fall. It had been a month since the horrible accident that took her fiancŽ from her. And she couldn't- more like, didn't *want* to- understand why it had happened. She didn't want to accept the scary fact, that he was gone, and he wasn't coming back. She glanced around the room, at all the memories. The picture of the two of them at John Cena's wedding. They looked so happy then. All the other pictures, all the gifts. Even their 19-month old daughter. As well as his son, he'd taken it harshly as well. She hadn't let the two children out of her sight since the minute she'd gotten the horrible news from her father. The pain just suddenly over took her, and tears began streaming down her face. She wanted to stop them, but when she squeezed her eyes shut, it just made it worse. She walked unsteadily to her bathroom, and leaned against the sink. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and was disgusted by what she saw. Her usually shiny, perfectly styled brown hair was greasy, and pulled back into a messy bun. Her usually clear, sparkling blue eyes were dull, red, and swollenÉ Her nose was red. She looked absolutely horrible. She kept trying to convince herself, that somehow, someway, she *would* be alright. 

She suddenly felt unbelievably angry. She was angry that he'd abandoned her, and his son, and daughter. That she hadn't been able to stop it from happening. She was just sick of this all. She flipped off the bathroom light, and walked back into her bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed, and letting sleep overtake her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

All of me 

Later that day, the young woman sat in their basement. She was with the kids. They wanted to watch old tapes of their father. She was glad that they weren't going to forget him anytime soon. 

She remembered back to when they first met. It was when he was in WCW. They'd hit it off right away, even though her father wasn't too happy about the relationship, he put on a good face for his little girl.

She never really realized how loved he was, until his death. Everyone coming to her offering condolences. They were so genuine. He may have had to act like an asshole on TV sometimes, but it was far from what he was. He was the sweetest guy that she had ever known. As her eyes flicked back to the screen, she saw the tribute they had done for him. It was a video package. They had showed a different one, on both Raw, and SmackDown!. It was so heartfelt, that she just missed him even more. They had also gotten some of his best friends, Randy Orton, John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas to say a few words.

The tape shut off, and she noted that they were showing some stupid show, where people were laughing. She didn't want them to. Didn't they understand that while they laughed, her life, her family's lifeÉ was in shambles? The man that she loved, her soul mate, her best friend, was taken from her. And it was all because he wanted to entertain the fans. She remembered receiving that horrible call. Telling her that her fiancŽ had taken a horrible bump in the ring, and he'd broken his neck, killed right on impact. _You'd do anything to entertain the fans. That's what I loved and hated about you,_ she thought sadly, to herself.

The tears began to fall again, and unable to make them stop, she just let them flow.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still haveÉ all of me_

A few days later, the young woman still refused to leave to solitude, the safety, the prison, that was her home. All her friends were worried about her. Specifically, her fiance's best friend, Randy Orton. All of her friends were doing her shopping for her.

She walked into her bedroom, where she saw the box of things she had started to pack away. It contained pictures of the 2 of them, little stuffed animals he'd given her, and souvenirs from trips they'd taken together, or with the kids. She knew that she'd have to put these things away, they caused her nothing but more heartache.

She quickly wiped her eyes, as a tears slipped down her cheek.

"Sweetie.. Looking at all those things isn't going to change the fact that he's gone. It just hurts you," Came a male voice from behind her. She quickly turned around, and saw Randy Orton. 

"I know, Randy! But I justÉ I can't help it!" She said, shakily.

"You've got to stop living in the past, baby. He wouldn't want you to. I know it hurts, but you've got to get over it. Believe me, you will. You're a strong woman" Randy told her, embracing her.

"How can you tell me that!? He was the love of my lifeÉ my *best* friend. My soul mate! This is *not* something I can get over" She said, tears starting to fall. She collapsed into the younger man's arms, and just cried. Cried for her fiancŽ, for herself, for the kids, for everything that they all had lost.

"Trust me, Princess. You will get over it. This will just make you stronger" He said, rubbing her back.

"IÉ I guess you're right" She told, forcing a weak little smile.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along_

She quickly finished packing up the box, and sealed it tightly. She grabbed, and walked down to the basement, they part they'd used for storage. She felt more tears falling down her cheeks, but she knew how right Randy was. She had to get over this, and she could. She was Stephanie McMahon. And McMahon's were strong, right? She knew he'd hate for her to live like this. Always putting herself through hell, just because of their love. She quickly left the basement, walking up into the kids playroom. She noted that she'd missed a picture. It was a picture of the 4 of them, about 7 months after Krystal was born. She remembered with a smile, how proud he had been. She quickly walked back down to the basement, and placed the photograph with the box. She walked back up the steps, and with one final glance, as she flipped off the lights, she said,

"I love you, Mark Jindrak

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears 

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still haveÉ all of me_


End file.
